Capacitive touch sensors may be used to replace mechanical buttons, knobs and other similar mechanical user interface controls. The use of a capacitive sensor allows for the elimination of complicated mechanical switches and buttons, providing reliable operation under harsh conditions. In addition, capacitive sensors are widely used in modern customer applications, providing new user interface options in existing products. Capacitive touch sensors can be arranged in the form of a sensor array for a touch-sensing surface. When a conductive object, such as a finger, comes in contact or close proximity with the touch-sensing surface, the capacitance of one or more capacitive touch sensors changes. The capacitance changes of the capacitive touch sensors can be measured by an electrical circuit. The electrical circuit converts the measured capacitances of the capacitive touch sensors into digital values.
However, various issues with respect to sensitivity and accuracy lead to some capacitive touch sensors, especially those with single layer sensors, to perform less than ideally.